


The war for the portal

by Kitokato



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Human, Love, Mythical Beings & Creatures, The Other World, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitokato/pseuds/Kitokato
Summary: Second story I've ever written, please bare with me.What will happen in the land of mythical beings? The world is on the verge of an all out war between Demon and Angels when a third party shows up. One which seems to know more about us.WIll be including love, acts of war, and most stuff will likely not be cannon to what you think you know. But wil you go on the journey with our dear Kate through this time?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any errors. Second attempt on a story!  
> If anything is up, let me know! Apologies if certain parts seem dragged out. I heavily need to practice on interactions.

Again this is my second work, please go easy on me.

This work as describes earlier is about a world full of mythical beings being on the verge of war. This story will contain violence, cursing, possibly mature content or may hint to mature content. No plans has been made, but keep in mind this is war, people may die, people may get forced into sexual bits or it will be hinted (but not written out ofcourse). Reading this is at your own cost, but overal should be safe to read. Any chapters that may hold triggering content will have warnings!

 

Please head to the next chapter to start the trip with our beloved baby girl.


	2. Chapter 1

You tossed and turned under your blanket, the sun had slowly risen and been shining in your face through the window waking you up. You attempted to block it out, but couldn’t manage to fall back asleep. It was time you woke up anyway, you grumbled to yourself as you slipped into your corset and dress. Today was a good day to wear a light green with yellow accents to it. It was a rather tight fit, but the skirt fell rather loosely.

You quickly put on your shoes before you rushed to the kitchen, luckily most of the cooking was done for you by the cooks so you grabbed the tray and went to the sleeping chambers. “Isa wake up!” you swung open the door and walked over to the table “ _Isa! It’s no day for sleeping in. I have to get you ready for the trip_ ” you walked over to the sleeping blonde.

Her golden locks fell over her face as he peered through her fingers “ _Not so loud, please. Just.. a bit more.._ ” she mumbled while dozing off again.   
You sighed “ _I’ll draw your bath, and lay out your dress. But your food will grow cold, so don’t blame me for that_ ”. You opened the door to her personal bathroom to fill up her bath.

The sleeping blonde had been one of your best friends for as long as you remember. She had a few peculiar traits, but she had been acting like a real sister for you. Her family had been so kind enough to take you in as their own on the condition that you’d serve as the blonde’s handmaiden and let me tell you, she needed one. Although she had a knack for acting all high and mighty, being the royalty as she is, she would forget her own head if it wasn’t attached to her. She would sleep in way too late and drag you into all sorts of trouble.

She strutted into the bathroom in her glorious birthday suit while working down a piece of bread. “ _That’s by far the least ladylike I’ve seen you so far_ ” you shook your head and laughed. The blonde joined in “ _I still pull it off better than you_ ” she worked a hand through her messy locks as she dropped herself into the tub.

“ _I do believe you know how to wash yourself, so I’ll have you do it yourself this time. There’s plenty to arrange_ ” you noted before leaving her to it. “ _Kate! Pack that one dress too please! I might have need of it!_ ” she yelled after you.

  
I had to pack for several days, maybe even a week. We were not sure how long we would be staying. If need be we could go shopping after arrival. We were to travel to a city that was placed on the border to the darker kingdom. The royalty who ruled down near the border had been blessed with a male, which was quite unusual for the angels you had learned pretty fast. The cities overflowed with gorgeous girls and ladies so if males came of ages it was quite a celebration.

  
One of theirs had just reached the age of 17, while not to long ago Isabel had hit the age of 16. So the royal couples had decided that matching them would be a good idea. We didn’t know a lot about him as this would be our first time going out to meet the man. Isa handled it pretty well, she’s a hopeless romantic and had come up with several horrendous stories about how they would fall in love.

  
You laid out several of her dresses, you picked several formal ones which shouted a bit more “Royalty”. You grabbed the short white one, which was her favorite. A blue and a purple dress along with the fitting shoes and accessories, you dropped them into the box before gathering some other possessions.

  
You laid out a corset with a nice white and pink dress, and white heels. “ _I am not looking forward to the trip though, 12 hours inside a wooden box.._ ” she mumbled as she hopped out of the bathroom with a towel in her hands. “ _I don’t think any of us are, but got to be careful. Attacks are more frequent_ ” you said as you grabbed her towel and started on drying her hair.

  
“ _It’s just unfair, why cant they come here! Isn’t that way more romantic?!_ ” she exclaimed “ _Not to mention what could happen if his beloved fiancé would get abducted be evil demons!_ ” she waved her arms. You dropped her towel over her face as you grabbed the brush “ _I’ll protect you my beloved princess!_ ” you dramatically dropped on your knees, “ _The mere sight of me, will send those foul creatures running!_ ” you pointed at your horns. She snickered “ _You can always headbutt them to death_ ” while she grabbed your horns and shook them.

You got up and started working the brush through her tangled hair. “ _We will be fine, no way they would let us go if your parents weren’t convinced it was safe_ ” you reassure her to which she nodded.

_“I bet he’s super handsome!_ ” she jumped while you try to get her into the dress “ _You’ll get someone, Kate! I know you will!_ ” she grabbed your hands and jumped a little “ _Maybe he has a handsome brother, or some amazing piece of a butler, then you can both rant to each other!_ ” she shot you a wink before running off. You let out a little laugh “ _You forget I’m the mystery monster! Who’d marry me?_ ”. You grabbed your own platter with food and headed off yourself.

 

  
Later that day, your belongings for the trip had been packed and been send on its way by carriage.

You and Isabel had gathered up to the main hall, where your parents were seated before you were to go on the trip. " _Don't forget.._ " Aldred the king spoke " _Please pass my dear friend Edgar this letter, its about a meeting in two months. He is to attend_ " he handed Isa the letter which she studied the envelope carefully of. " _I will not forget Papa, Kate will remind me if I do!_ " she said cheerfuly.

  
" _Oh dear, I can't believe this is already happening_ " the queen grabbed her daughters face " _I remember like the day of yesterday when you were only just a little bundle of--"_ " _Mom, we gotta go! We won't be gone long, it's only to meet him_ " Isa dismissed her. Her dad nodded in agreement " _Although I do not doubt Edgar, but if his son does not behave we will end the arrangement!_ ".

  
" _M'lady, M'lord we are to depart then, if we want to make it in time before night falls_ " you bowed to the pair who nodded at you. " _Safe travels dearies and don't forget to call us mom and dad next time!_ " mom added " _Leofwin is to accompany you with his band of elves_ ".

  
As you left the grand building, a small carriage was waiting for you. It had four horses attached to it, all of which were brown with black bushy manes. " _M'ladies_ " Leofwin bowed, as did his female companions. " _I will explain on the way, please allow us to assist you on these travels_ ". Leofwin was quite tall as he towered over both of you, his brown curls fell over his broad shoulders as he peered at the both of you with his grey eyes. Everything about this elf shouted 'warrior', everything down to his stubble on his chin. You had trained with the tall elf quite a few times, he was skilled in close combat and hand to hand combat.

He helped the both of you into the carriage, the cabin smelled like a combination of wet firewood and cinnamon. This was bound to be a long trip, you thought to yourself. The carriage slowly got into movement as the tall brunette took seat in front of the two of you. The group of elves must have taken seat on the outside of the carriage.

After several hours Isa broke the silence. " _We couldve gone flying, it would've been way faster.. than by this smelly old carriage_ " she pulled up her nose and pinched it trying to make her point. " _It is true that it would have been faster, but who knows what is lying in the forest. There have been many cases of demons crossing the borders and going for villages_ " he stated with his deep voice " _Imagine if they found out royalty is on the move nearby, too much attention to us is bad"_.  
You nodded in agreement as you peered outside, the trees were moving by slowly. " _Look at the bright side Isa, we finally get to go outside the city walls again!_ " you pointed at a nearby deer that kept a close eye on the carriage.

" _We aren't all that adventurous as you! I bet I can outfly those damn demons_ " she dropped her head in her hands. You laughed in responds, but she was right in both aspects. You would've loved to jump out of the vehicle and explore, and Isa was a super fast flier but both would call for a lot of unwanted attention if someone were to see us.

After several hours the vehicle came to a stop, you had been approaching the border to the demon's territory and Leofwin wanted to risk a pee break and a chance to stretch our legs before we were to continue. " _Finaaalllyyy, I wondered when we got some freedom!_ " Isa exclaimed dramatically.

  
" _Ill be back! I need to go, really really badly need to go!_ " you waved to the group and rushed off into the forest. You naturally took this chance to explore a bit, you approached a little bunny which was more than eager for a little bit of attention. " _You're a cute little one, huh?_ " you scratched the little furball between the ears as it stomped a little with its paws. You moved on to find a spot far away enough from the group to do your business. After you finished that, you were about to head back when a melody rung in your ears.

You tried to look around to find where it was coming from, but to no avail. It seemed to come from deeper into the forest, but it was so dense that it could come from any side. Whomever was playing this was very good. It was a soft tune, but you had never heard of anything like it. You couldn't pinpoint the exact location, as beautifull as it sounded you knew one thing.

You had to get out. Fast.

You wasted no time in getting back, nearly knocking Isa off her feet. " _Whats the hurry, you were gone for a few minutes, missed me that fast?_ " she teased but you ignored her fully. " _Leofwin, we should go, I really really think we should move on_ " you spoke with an anxiety filled voice, which he picked up on.

" _You saw something? Get in the carriage, we will move on at once_ " he commanded to which you both listened without delay. " _I didn't see any, I heard it. A melody, but I could not find its source_ " you mentioned as you peered out of the window into the forest.

" _I know of no creature in this area that could fit that description, it may have been friend or foe but lets not stick around to find out. What did it sound like?_ " he questioned you. Isa started braiding your white-blue locks. " _It... sounded like a flute? A gentle melody?_ " you said rather confused.

" _Relax Kate, it may have been nothing. We have an experienced combat general with us, along with several body guards_ " she attempted to soothe you, but you continued staring out of the window trying to catch any movement. Somewhere deep in you, you wanted to find where it came from. Maybe you could spot whomever it belonged to if you just kept paying attention?

As time went on, you kept staring at the window, but you felt to tired to actually pay proper attention. Leofwin discussed something with the driver, he looked over at you and nodded in respondse. " _Are you certain? It wasn't some beast or creature?_ " he whispered, she just nodded. " _Certain sir, it was only for a brief moment, but it was definitly following us_ " she shrugged.

  
Your eyes closed, the traveling was starting to tire you out. Isa had already snuggled up to you, finding the little comfort of this carriage.   
" _We are nearing the villages I do not think we have to fear for an attack this close to society_ " Leofwin answered to the driver before sliding the tiny window closed. Atleast he hoped they wouldn't be that stupid... he thought to himself as his eyes fell on the two sleeping girls in front of him.

 


	3. Chapter 2

You woke with a start as the carriage got to a stop. Isa dropped from her seat and stiffled a curse while trying to pull herself up. " _ladies, we have arrived, the last part we will have to go by foot._ " Leofwin announced. The doors opened to find several city guards at your disposal, Isa stepped out of the carriage first stretching her long legs and spread her wings. You followed not to long after to do the same getting a wary look or two from bystanders. " _It feels good to finally stretch my legs_ " Isa groaned as she attempted to soothe her aching legs.

" _M'lady, Sir, and...? Uhh yeah, we expected your arrival if you could follow us and please refrain from wandering off_ " one of the brunette guards said with a soft voice before swiftly turning around and setting off through the city.

You both took your time to carefully study the city, the shops, the people. The city was quite different from the capital, your hometown Nentaras. This city was called Toirnarto. While your city had lots of rivers and waterworks, this city seemed to pride itself in its vegetation. Being in the middle of a forest it also made it harder to spot by unwanted visitors, or so it was supposed to be.

The current state of the city was a flourishing with traders and visitors. You were sure besides elves, you spotted a few centaurs, Satyrs, dwarves, Fauns and even a few more 'well mannered' orcs and ogres. You were amazed they were let in as plenty orcs and ogres were angry brutes and sided with the demons.

A hand gripped your shoulder urging you to move on. Sightseeing the city caused you to be a bit slower than the guards wanted you to be.   
Nonetheless it didn't stop you. From what you saw most the clothe shops seemed to lack dresses and opted more towards pants and boots considering it was easier to travel in through the woods. There was a big variety for the other species aswell.

You slowly seemed to approach a the steps that lead to the bigger buildings one of which stood out a little, but not too much. Isa snorted " _If it wasn't for the guides, I'd hardly be able to find the palace. Is this it?_ ". " _Originally the buildings had to be build around the trees, maneuvering through them, and make it as well hidden as possible_ " one of the blonde guards responded, " _There is talk of renovation, but if the attacks get more frequent, it may be delayed_ " the brunette added.

Once you got in front of the building, the doors opened for you revealing a pretty indoor garden complete with waterfall and pond. The room opened itself up wider as you passed it revealing the throne and its folk.

" _Excuse me, I have business to attend to_ " Leofwin added before he nodded to one of the people wearing an impressive full body armor. He waved to them as he walked over and they both disappeared through some hallway.

You felt your sleeve being pulled and you looked over to Isa practically hiding behind you " _Kate, I'm nervous. What if we don't work out?_ " she shifted her eyes around the room searching for her intended whom obviously was not around. You grinned and leaned over " _Then you're doomed for eternity with a dork and I could be your secret mistress_ " you whispered. She grimaced at the idea " _Gross, come on that's no way to reassure me_ ".

You let out a laugh as you both approached the lord and gave him a little bow. " _M'lord, the princess has arrived_ " one of the guards stated the obvious before being dismissed.   
The king stood up, his blonde hair came to his shoulders and bounced a little with every move. He stepped down to meet us and opened his arms to embrace Isa. " _Marvelous! You turned into such a pretty lady! I hope travels went well? Your old man could've send you under better terms_ " he rambled with a sigh.

" _Yes yes all is well. The trip went smoothly, I have no doubt our escort is currently updating the captain of it_." Isa nodded.   
Lord Edgar turned to you " _Ahyes, it's been a while... Kate?_ " he looked at you with a questioning look before rambling on " _You too have grown up to be magnificent. Are you two still as inseparable?_ "

" _The lady Isa would be lost without me, m'lord_ " you winked at him and Isa stuck her tongue out at you in response. " _M'lord, I had this letter to be delivered to you personally. It's about some meeting in two months, he wishes for you to be there_ " she said as she handed him the envelope.

_"Hmmmh, I'll have to arrange a few things but I should manage. I will write him at once_ " he nodded to himself as he turned around to leave. " _Oh! How forgetful of me. Do forgive me ladies, you two must be tired after such a journey. The ladies at the back will show you your rooms. Tomorrow we will introduce you to your intended, please take the chance to look around the city_ " he waved as he practically rushed off.

Isa groaned as we got led to our rooms. Isa's room was anything you'd expect for royalty. A king sized bed covered by the softest of silks beautifuly handcrafted. The woodwork in the room was better than at home, the attention to detail was beyond believe. There was a white rug on the ground and the overall color scheme was white and gold. She had a mini library and sofas to hang out on. Naturally, the room wouldn't be anything without a personal bathroom and closet which both were well equipped.

Your room lacked royalty for that matter. The woodwork was lovely, but the whole theme was more casual. Your bed wasn't quite as big as her bed, but you likely wouldn't be sharing it with anyone either, the bed was neatly covered by a brown fur. Next to your bed was your crate with clothes, delivered before you had arrived.   
You had a small sofa and table with bits of food ready on it, a single bookcase., wooden flooring, your window had the few on a nice garden and came equipped with a small balcony. The bathroom had just about the necessities, a bathtub filled with warm warm water a sink with a mirror and a toilet..

You took the chance to strip out of your clothes and dip into the tub. It was just warm enough to relax your muscles but not burn you, although temperatures never bothered you anyway. You relax into the tub, sinking in a little deeper. You focussed on your breathing, edging up your temperature ever so slightly to warm the water of the tub up. When it started bubbling you decided it was hot enough and decided to untangle your tail while you soaked. The fur on the end had gotten dirty from the trip and held leaves and sticks.

It wasn't quite usual for people to have tails back in Nentaras, I mean besides for the aquatic kind ofcourse. When you were younger, after lots of investigations, interrogations, and research on you and the books they came to the conclusion that you were a dragon, atleast to a certain degree.   
They weren't entirely sure what was going on, not much more than you Atleast. You had no memories from before they found you and dragons were incredibly rare to come across so there was not much info to go by.

From that day they decided to take you in as their own, since you had no where to go and the tiny princess had grown incredibly attached to you. They dressed you in clothes of top quality, like their own, you ate at the same table from the same food. You had your own room and got the same education. Next to that they had hired a magic tutor for you to train with. So you trained with her every single day for several hours. At the age of 10 you slowly started to understand how to use your power. By the age of 15 you had mastered it quite a bit and we're able to fight proper soldiers and generals for practice.

From what you were taught angels mostly possessed light magic, and More uncommonly sky magic, they generally possessed a single type of magic of this kind. For angels to be blessed and with other elemental magics were incredibly rare. Demons where opposite in that matter, each demon had their own magical power, where dark or shadow magic was incredibly rare and limited to royalty.

You snapped out of your thoughts when someone knocked on your bedroom door and a familiar voice rung. " _Kate I'm coming in_ " and naturally she made her way to the bathroom. You realised the water had cooled down drastically so you decided to get out and see what the blonde wanted.

She huffed as she opened the door not paying any attention to your state. " _You should come share my room with me, they definitly gave you the worse end of the bargain. Ill be talking to papa about this_ " she grumbled.

You couldn't help but let out a little laugh as you dried your hair " _I think you're forgetting that I am not actual royalty. Im lucky to get a decent room like this, do you remember the trip last year? They nearly made me sleep with the servants_ ". Isa snickered as she took over drying your hair for you " _Their faces when they realised when you were not a servant was quite hilarious, they needed papa to comfirm it atleast five times_ ".

After Isa dried and combed your hair for you, you made way to your chest to pick out clothing to find some ready on the bed. Isa skipped through your room " _Hurry, I picked it for you. I wanna go out for exploring the city!"_

Naturally you couldnt let miss princess wait, so you slipped into the clothes as fast as possible and grabbed your purse to go out.   
Isa linked her arm through yours and you both made your way out of the wooden building.

The sun was still shining for several hours atleast, it felt nice to have the warm sun kiss your face. You two wanted to make the most out of it, and decided to go by some clothing shops.

Isa naturally groaned that most of it wouldn't look good on her or weren't the right colors or shape. You bought two sets that had pants and boots, for the days you'd go explore the area. The both of you found a small market that had all kinds of stands with sweet foods, clothes, accesoires, weapons and all the like.

You ended up buying several new jewelry, a silver hairpiece that just sat beautifully, and a rapier that had amazing details and covered its guard in sapphires.

" _Why do you want a weapon anyway?_ " Isa questioned as you tried it out. _"It looks pretty and I might have need of it to protect you from your intended!_ " you smirked.  
She laughed " _He probably is the one that needs protecting, I have standards!_ " puffing up her chest in a proud manner. You two continued down the road as a commotion nearby could be heard.

Isa gave you a questioning look as you shrugged at her. You walked towards the noise and the closer you got the more it seemed like hysterical woman. The closer you got, the more accurate the description was.

Around forty to fifty woman had clustered up, the pair of you attempted to find out why and tried to worm your way to the middle.  
" _Haha ladies... I can only please so many_ " a male voice rung with a laugh. " _Please dont fight, I will take the five of you out for dinner, I promise!_ " he waved his hands at the woman argueing in front of him which made the crowd just more hysterical.

" _You take HER? Whats wrong with me?_ " " _You cant take that slut! look at her_ " " _Please, your highness! Me!_ "  
He took a bow " _Sorry ladies, that I cannot give you all you want today. Maybe on another day we could meet!_ ". His short blonde locks fell over his eyes as he glanced around with a smug smile his brown eyes twinkling.

You grimaced as you looked over at Isa who was clearly furious. 'Your highness' here was none other than her intended and she was clearly not happy. The guy clearly enjoyed what was going on and was happy enough to take advantage of it.

She stepped forward fiercely, bumping away a few girls who called her out for it. You desperatly attempted to follow her as she probably could get into quite some trouble.  
Desperate girls were like a pack of hyenas. They were also more than happy to team up against a common enemy.

His eyes met her angry glare. " _You seem upset, I apologize for your pain_ " he took her hand and attempted to kiss it " _I can however make up for it tonight, If you come and meet me at my room_ " he winked at her. She took her hand and smacked him right across the face causing bystanders to gasp and shout at her.

  
" _Excuse me ladies, but this fool of a guy isn't going with any of you. You see my intended here, was about to explain to me what is going on for his dear life, right Charles Godfrey?_ " she practically spat.

You could see his face drain from any color, he nearly looked like a ghost. The woman slowly discarded as they complained about it being unfair.

" _I-Isabel? Y-you're Isabel_?" he stammert while she was glaring daggers at him, her arms folded across her chest " _I-I was told we were to... uhh.. to meet tomorrow, I didn't expect we would..._ " he was trying to find his words but he realised just as bad that he messed up.

" _So you have me believe that the day before you are to meet your WIFE, you just give yourself to girls? I bet you don't even know their names. To top it off, you offered yourself to a complete stranger for what? A broken heart? you're a pathetic fool, if you believe we would be to marry you'd be an idiot to believe so_ " Isa stated before walking off at a fast pace.

He grimaced and you snickered " _You see, M'lady Isa is quite hard to persuade once she set her mind_ ". You had to run to catch up to her but once next to her you grabbed her hand which she jerked away.

" _Oh Kate, Apologies. I thought you were that bad excuse of a tool_ " she grabbed your hand and sighed. " _I knew I shouldnt have had hope, but this went beyond dissapointing. This was straight up heartbreaking_ " she mumbled. You pulled her into a restaurant for comfort food.

" _Its not the end of the world, there will be plenty of other options! Just have to be patience_ " you smiled at her. She groaned " _Guys aren't that easy to come by, but I also don't want to give myself to a guy that rather whores himself out_ ".  
You shrugged " _You survived so far without a guy, there are other options in the worst case. You wouldn't need a guy if it came down to it"_. She nodded in agreement.

You both ordered food and continued the conversation, but Isa seemed to do much better after that. You two made your way back to the palace, looking through all the goodies you bought, the incident almost forgotten.

As you two made your way through big doors you could hear an argument going on with two familiar voices. You both groaned as you tried to get by unnoticed.  
 _"You have shamed us, You are to apologize immediatly Charles_ " " _B-but dad I-_ " " _No, buts, You're lucky if this girl forgives you. This could lead to even bigger consequences_ " Lord Edgar ranted to his son who was standing in front of him with his head bowed down.

" _I didn't mean to, I swear. It has to be a misunderstanding_ " he tried to plead out. " _For a misunderstanding you seemed awefully used to those situations_ " Isa snapped from the corner.

Both heads turned to the voice with wide eyess. Isa strutted her way to the pair with you on her heels. " _You cannot tell me it was a misunderstanding when you appear to be.. offering yourself on several occasions. You did not expect me to find out, and thats the truth to it_ " she snapped at the guy who looked down in shame.

Edgar nodded in agreement " _I thought you were ready to lead, but a man who cannot be honest to his wife (to be), cannot be trusted to be honest to his people. You will beg her forgiveness, and will pray day and night that she will grant you it. Although I would not blame her if she would not. Truely my lady, I apologize for my sons dishonorable actions_ " he bowed to her.

" _Nothing to apologize for my lord. You cannot controll his actions, we will not hold you accountable. As for you"_ she turned to Charles and pressed her finger firmly against his chest " _Yes you, look at me if I speak to you. I will think of it, and you will do your very best to make up for this_ " she squinted her eyes at him and moved closer " _If I hear or see any of this again, you WILL regret it though_ " she spat the words at him and took off.


End file.
